Field Mice
Field Mice is the eighteenth episode in season ten of . Synopsis Hodges and Wendy pose as CSIs to impress a group of "Crime Cadets" and get some help in solving a crime, and Hodges becomes jealous when Henry asks Wendy out. Meanwhile, Nick and Greg solve a bacteria outbreak at the police station. Plot Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * David Berman as David Phillips * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Lex Medlin as Sgt. Barclay * Sheeri Rappaport as Mandy Webster * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Joseph Patrick Kelly as Officer Metcalf * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Lucas Gabreel as Guillermo Seidel * Cassi Thomson as Katy * Chris Coy as Melvin Dodge * Beth Littleford as Nurse Mona Foster * Inbal Amirav as Stacia Borala * Kendrick Sampson as Derrick Gold * Steve Cameron as Officer Jenkins Music * Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra Quotes :Henry Andrews: Remember that time you said that thing about you having a higher commitment to the lab and the pursuit of justice? :David Hodges: Yeah, I may have said that more than once. :Henry Andrews: Yeah, you have. :David Hodges: Car trouble? :Henry Andrews: Yeah, no kidding. This ruins my whole lunch break and I had things to do! :David Hodges: You know, Henry, maybe you should stay out of parking garages. Bad things seem to happen to you there. :Wendy Simms: Hey, I saw you and Henry in the hall earlier, and... :David Hodges: Look, I haven't been messing with Henry. I'm not trying to spoil your date and I hope that you guys have a very nice life together. :Wendy Simms: I really wasn't trying to blame you for anything. I was just checking in. :David Hodges: Why are your hands in your pockets? :Wendy Simms: (awkwardly): Because I'm socially awkward and it gives me a sense of security. :David Hodges (throws a cardboard box at her head. When she doesn't take her hands out, he continues): You know, after Henry accused me I suspected that someone was trying to pin their practical jokes on me so... I mixed up a little something called "Detection Spray" and I put it all over the surfaces that I thought Henry would most vulnerable to pranks, including his locker. It's essentially a ninhydrin solution that goes on clear and reacts with the amino salts in perspiration, leaving a stain on anyone who touches it. And the more that the person tries to wash it off, the more the stain spreads. :Wendy Simms: That's really fascinating - I should go (starts to leave) :David Hodges: It can last up to five days. You may want to wear a dress with pockets tonight. :Wendy Simms ''(stops and turns around. After a moment, she takes her hands out and shows him the stain)'': I'm not proud of this. Goofs * When Langston and Hodges are in the lab, Langston quotes "You are great, I am great" from Star Trek. However, they mistakenly attribute the quote to the M5 computer, instead of the creator, Richard Daystrom. Trivia * The two 'field mice' teens, Lucas Gabreel and Cassi Thomson, later reunited as regulars on the ABC family series, "Switched at Birth". * The episode bears a similar name to the season seven episode "Lab Rats", which also focused on Hodges and Wendy. The episode also included Mr. Blue Sky. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 10 Episodes